Baroness
Baroness Bomburst is a 1960 character and is the secondary antagonist in Chitty Chitty Bang bang, she is the wife of the Baron, rules alongside her husband in Vulgeria, she is also the mother of the deceased princess. Appearance Like her daughter and husband, Baroness's clothing is unuaslly eccentric sense of style, frilly, puffy dresses, petticoats,her hair done up and with fancy crowns, or hats. her outfits are finished off with, jewels, diamonds, pearls, gold and other fancy and expensive materials she wears. coming soon Personality Unlike her daughter though much like her husband, she quiet narcisstic, often childish, though she does act like a proper Queen, dispite her child like mannerisms. In the movie she loves and adores her husband and child very much, even to the point of not allowing the princess (when she was alive) outside the castle without constant asistance or company. This is evident when the princess was going to another forgien kingdom, The Queen had a bad feeling though this feeling went ignored, she let the child go. But her decision was costed the princess's life. Before the princess could marry her betrothel,the royal carriage was ambushed, and the princess ended up perishing at the hands of a murderer. When the queen heard the tragic news, the kingdom was devistated at the loss of the princess, the baroness along with Catiann's father cancelled all wedding arrangements. The queen was so upset of her daughter's death, she made a law and declared that No one was allowed, to have, keep in contact, touch, see, or even mention the very presence of or having any children at all. And that was it the declaration was made no children in Vulgeria. Family Baron Bomburst the king, is the queen's husband, she is shown to have a loving relationship with him, calling him 'bomby' and other names, she adores her husband. Catiann Bomburst the princess, she is shown to have loved her daughter giving her the best of everything, in order for Catiann to perpare as future queen, unfortunatley this wasnt the case, the princess had perished in her journey before she reached her designated castle where she didnt get the chance to marry her prince. though in the novel she does, marry the prince and their kingdoms united. Child Catcher, is her loyal servant and the princess's mentor, he was put encharge of caring for Catiann, though deep down he secretly grew to love her more than just a friend, though he couldnt be with her because she married a prince much to his dismay. he was still bitter and devised a plan to rid of the prince, in order to get the throne, and have Catiann for himself. Trivia *it wasnt until the princess's death their were then reffered as 'Baron and Baroness'. *they made a crystal statue and shrine of and for the princess in memory of her. *In the novel the princess dosent die of being murdered but she passes away due to a broken heart believing her prince had died. *had the princess had lived to the events of chitty bang bang, she would have been married, became queen and had a hier of her own to descend to the throne. *it wasnt until Catiann's death that the law was declared and passed without the land of Vulgeria. Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Descendants Category:Princesses Category:Married couples Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Hero's lover Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Bio Category:Ever After High